bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:10midnight10/My words and dreams come true
Hi! My name is Jaiden and as the title says, my words and dreams come true. This all started a couple of years ago. I and my family were going on our annual summer trip to the country side, it was burning hot during the trip, so I complained about the heat saying that I'd rather have it rain and be cloudy than this. After about an hour it started to rain heavily and the weather was cloudy for the majority of the trip. After that time nothing much happaned for a few months. One day I got jealous of the people who could play Plants vs Zombiez 2 and begged my mother to download it for me. Now, you may ask why didn't I download it mmyself? Well, I've just gotten a smrt phone and didn't really know how to downlaod stuff. Anyways back to the point, that was an old phone with a small screen so my mom told me that I'll ruin my eyesight and didn't downlaod it. Fast forward a few months, I have a newer phone and know how to use it and i stumble upon PvZ2 on Google play randomly. Those were my first two coincidences, those were also the harmless ones and looked like simple coincidences. But after that things started happening much more often. I would joingly call my sisier a shark and soon when he baby teeth started falling out, it happaned in a strange way, first her permanent teeth will grow so that she had 2 teeth at once. That plus the fact that two or three of her baby teeth start shaking at once and having a permanent ones grow in front of them giving her a shark look. When my youngers didn't take a shower for too long I'd joke saying that they have lice. Well, they got lice frm school and it went unnoticed for a few days, both of my youngers got lice but not me or my parents, and I go to the same school as them and we interact quiet often. They both go to differnt grades and study on different floors. I predicted many things by saying them out loud, like food burning, me getting stuff, me waking up to a large spider on the wall ( haven't encounterd a bigger spider ever since) and many small inconveniences. At that point I called it my "what if" power since 99% of my what ifs come true. My mom didn't really like me causing inconveniences by talking without thinking. So, now I have to learn to cntrol what I say. Some time during that I started having vision-like dreams. Those would be very short dreams except with more realistic settings and events. Those dreams predicted mom's unsuccessful attempt at selling Christmas post cards and an ingame event. However lately both my dreams and what ifs have turned against me. One day I got in an argument with my sister and said that my life would've been better without her. The next day we went to an amusement patk as a family and inside the crowd a large man wearing all black snatched here and ran away. Dad and a few others who saw what happened tried to catch him but he managed to outrun everyone and disappear in the crowd, an investigation was opened. That very night I dreamt of my sister with a gun pointed at her. After a few days she has been found dead in ahotel room after people strated complaining about the smell, she has been shot in the head. Police say that the killer hasn't been caught, but a recently escaped ciminal wh killed peple for fun is the main suspect. It has been a month since her death, poice still haven't caught the man. A few weeks ago I dreamt of a fir but I couldn't see where it was. The next day a building next to our home got burned down. Twenty people were injured and nine were killed. I decided to try and not sleep to avoid having dreams. But last night I couldn't stay up anymore and fell asleep, I dreamt of a guy named Jack being beaten up and then, fire, a ot of fire. So, if your name happens to be Jack, be careful. Category:Blog posts